Can't take this away
by butterflymind
Summary: DS. One conversation.


_Disclaimer: Don't own the character, don't own the events, do sort of own the story text, don't take away, thankyou. (Hmm that felt like a railtrack announcement, just imagine it said through a sock)_

_Author's notes: Blame Gershwin again, this is what ya get if you do nothing but sing the same six lines of a song for two hours._

"Sam."

"Yeah?"

"Do I look stupid in a hat?"

"Huh?"

"A hat. Do they make me look… umm… silly?"

"Depends on the hat."

"Ok but in general?"

"In general or in general general?"

"What?"

"Y'know, in before general, or after general?"

"Either."

"Ok, in all honesty, in all the hats I've ever seen you in? Generally, yes."

"Well you never told me."

"You're a smart guy, you figured it out."

"Not really."

"No?"

"No, I kinda lost the hat."

"Oh well..."

"You don't sound that upset."

"Well I never liked the hat."

"You coulda said something."

"No I couldn't, that was before general, if I'd said something then it would have been strange."

"But you'd say something now."

"Of course I would."

"Good."

"At least I have a say in your casual wardrobe now."

"What's wrong with my casual wardrobe?"

"Coffee Daniel, if you're going to talk all night?"

"Yes please. Wait a minute… what's wrong with my casual wardrobe?"

"Just take this. Nothing's wrong with it, it just needed a little, updating."

"Updating? What could possibly… umm Sam, this isn't coffee."

"No Daniel."

"Then what is it?"

"Tea Daniel."

"Tea? Why?"

"Because I want some sleep tonight."

"It tastes funny."

"It's herbal, supposed to help you relax."

"It tastes like cheese."

"All herbal tea tastes like that, it's their way of preventing overdose on St John's Wort."

"No fair sticking herbal tea on a blind man."

"Then don't drink it, just put it down or something."

"I can't, can't see anything."

"Then put a light on!"

"Nah, I got it. Right, down."

"Daniel, your feet are cold."

"Sorry."

"D'you think Jack minded?"

"Minded what?"

"Y'know."

"Minded? No. Will never return to that restaurant again? Possibly."

"Well it's not my fault, I said I couldn't sing."

"I know."

"So does everyone else now."

"I'm sure no one noticed."

"Of course they did."

"Ok, so maybe Jack looked more and more like that steak he was eating and Teal'c was humming so loudly I thought he was headed for Kel'nor'reem, but…"

"I know Sam, but thank you by the way."

"For what?"

"For faking that choking fit."

"That's ok."

"Dunno what I would have done otherwise."

"Choked on the next high note probably."

"Very funny."

"I'm a funny girl."

"Promise me you'll never let Jack try to pressure me into that again?"

"He won't."

"How can you be sure?"

"It was the way he went white and started banging his head into a Caesar salad."

"I guess."

"And besides, you're presuming we ever get to go out with him again."

"I'm sorry ok?"

"I know you are, I just don't see which part of the word book you didn't understand. I would have thought you of all people…"

"Ok, ok, I'm just grateful you could sweet talk that waiter."

"Haven't done that for a few years."

"You couldn't tell."

"Is that an insult or a compliment?"

"I leave that up to you."

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"What would I do without you?"

"Get kicked out of more restaurants probably."

"Seriously"

"I dunno, get more sleep?"

"Sad, lonely sleep."

"If you say so."

"Don't be like that, I just feel like I never say it sometimes."

"Say what?"

"That I need you."

"Ok."

"That you make me a better person."

"Ok."

"That I love you."

"Oh."

"What?"

"Nothing"

"Something"

"No"

"Yes. What Sam?"

"You never said that before."

"Well, I do."

"I know you do."

"Then why's it an 'oh'?"

"'Cause it makes it more, important. Saying it I mean. More concrete."

"Well I didn't think this was just a roll in the hay."

"It isn't. But it wasn't, the other before and now it is."

"Don't you want that?"

"Of course I do."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I'm just afraid."

"Of me?"

"Not of you, of losing you."

"Oh."

"Of losing this."

"To what?"

"To aliens, to Goa'uld, to work, to the military, to anyone."

"You won't."

"You can't say that."

"Yes I can."

"You'll break the promise."

"Sam come here."

"Why?"

"Just come here."

"Ok."

"Mmmm"

"You just want to be kept warm really don't you."

"No. Sam, do you love me?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"Why?"

"Cause it doesn't matter."

"What?"

"Whatever they do, it doesn't matter."

"Why not?"

"Cause I have this, this moment, this memory."

"What?"

"It doesn't matter Sam. They can't take this away from me."

End.


End file.
